More than meets the eye
by mysteri0n
Summary: It only took Craig a moment to realize, that there really was more to Kenny Mccormick than people thought.


**crenny is my otp so i decided to write a story for it! i don't own south park. I'm really sorry if this seems OOC, but i have this headcanon that kenny and craig only be themselves around each other, no one else.**

**by the way, i'm writing this as if the boys are like 16.**

Maybe there was more to Kenny Mccormick than meets the eye. Maybe he was a different person deep down, behind the obnoxious, perverted attitude he sported most of the time. Maybe he was only himself around certain people. And maybe these 'certain' people didn't even realize at first.

"Kenny."

Kenny kept his eyesight focused on the laces of his converse as he tied them. "What?"

"People don't know the real you, do they?"

Kenny stopped tying his laces and he looked up at Craig's face, as it shone under the bright moonlight. He picked up a small pebble and skimmed it across the pond, watching it until it sank slowly to the pond's surface. "I don't know. Is there?"

Craig rolled his eyes and sighed deeply. "You were meant to answer my question, not respond to it with another question."

"Well why do you wanna know?"

Craig crossed his legs and leaned back, resting his hands in the cold snow. He lifted his head to look at the stars shimmering in the night sky. He knew why he had asked Kenny that, he just didn't want to say it out loud. He didn't want to look like a soppy idiot. He had asked Kenny that question, because he often liked to think that Kenny could trust him, and open up around him. But he wasn't going to admit that. "I dunno. I was just wondering, I guess."

"Well in response to your question, no. People don't really know the real me."

Craig didn't reply, but nodded to let Kenny know he could continue.

"I'm known for being a pervert, which I am, I'm not gonna deny that. But some people don't actually look deep enough sometimes. Stan, Kyle and Cartman don't really get it. When we hang out, I'm always the one cracking jokes and making them laugh, so they never really ask if i'm okay or not. I've learned to grow up and get on with stuff, dealing with my own problems so I don't have to drag other people down with me." Kenny shoved his hands in his pockets, warming them up slightly. "But you, you're different."

"What do you mean, 'I'm different'?"

"What is this dude, 20 fucking questions?"

"Just answer me."

Kenny lay down in the snow, his hands remaining by his side. "I can talk to you about shit that I can't talk about with the other guys. Fair enough, I have a good time with Stan and the guys, but I don't like talking to them about stuff. They don't understand. I don't know what it is with you though. We just kinda... link together. Click somehow."

Craig knew exactly that Kenny meant. They did click. They seriously clicked. The little things in their lives that they could both relate to, brought them closer together. Kenny was poor, Craig was on welfare. They sometimes spoke about that, helping each other with their problems. Craig never spoke about it or brought it up in general conversation, but he loved Kenny and his company. He really really did.

Craig didn't say anything, he just sat in silence. Kenny laughed a little before speaking again. "Anyway, I'm not letting this get all soppy and shit. You wanna go?"

"Go where?"

"I dunno. How about pizza hut down the road?"

"Yeah."

Kenny held out his hand to help Craig up. He pulled Craig up off the ground and began to walk in the direction of Pizza Hut, Craig strolling alongside him. Kenny pulled a cigarette out of his pocket, placing it in his mouth as he rumbled around in his jean pockets for a lighter. "Yo Tucker, got a light?"

Craig rolled his eyes once again and pulled his lighter from his pocket, lighting a cigarette for himself before throwing the lighter in Kenny's direction.

They continued to walk and smoke for a while without saying a word, until Kenny spoke up. "By the way, I have no money, so you're paying for this pizza."

"Fuck off. Pay for it yourself."

"I'm wasting away here dude! I'm practically skin and bones."

"Stop being dramatic and stop acting like a fucking princess. I'll pay for you this one time."

"That's my craigy."

"Fuck. Off." Craig took one last drag of his cigarette before throwing it onto the snow and stamping it out with his foot.

The boys kept walking, as the snow crunched beneath their converse. The moon shined bright and the streets were quiet. The boys hated to admit it, but they did love each other. Kenny loved Craig, and Craig loved Kenny, but it would be a seriously long time until they told each other. It only took Craig a moment to realize, that there really was more to Kenny Mccormick than people thought.

**I hope you liked it! Please review! x**


End file.
